Billy vs Snakeman  The First Loop
by Oromarth123
Summary: It's on like the donkey kong, y'all BvS fantards! Based on the popular internet game "Billy vs Snakeman". The tale of a young ninja by the alias of Kaidamaru in the BvS world, including famous characters like The Flash, RNG, and even 11DBKH himself!


**Hello everyone! I'm really glad to have finally started this event, deserving as it is!**

**For those ol' chums who aren't aware of the BvS and it's mechanics, this chapter will be an interlude on the machinations of everybody's favourite Web-Browser internet game, Billy Versus Snakeman.**

**Disclaimer: Billy Vs Snakeman doesn't belong to me, but it belongs to the manilest man ever lived: 11DBHK (also known as Alec McMasters). I'm glad it isn't me, because I sure as hell couldn't make the game as awesome as he did ^^**

**Now, let us begin this epic saga...**

**

* * *

**

_The Third Age of the Shinobi_

_Post-"Reaper Wars" Era_

_Year 148 ATT (After the Twilight)_

_Subwire Village Ninja Chronicler "*Oukusuji no Erokami"'s Testament_

As I sat on my cushy office, I couldn't help but sigh at the silent peace that loomed over the Subwire village.

It was, for the better term of the word, unlikely. Seriously, in a ninja village, you can't expect to be "happy". There's always missions to be had, Sicilians to be outwitted(when death is on the life), Universes to have their meanings calculated (always to 42), and the best of them all, Kages to be acted like. And with the new "Tacology" departments in each village, this spree went on a lot more than the usual dailywork.

Soon, because of all the extra money each ninja had, a huge economical breakdown occured, known to all of us as "Black Tuesday". But that's not what I intend to write about now.

Know, my dear comrades, that what I am about to unravel right now, will be the first historical almanac ever written in the Billyverse. While some may refer to it as purely "conspiracial" or "mythological", know that even older generations would testify the truth...after all, "Apostles will keep coming, as long as there are challenges to be "coded"".

Code, isn't it...ahh yes, it was "the Code".

"Code" was our "Chaos", our "Ao the Overlord", our diviniest background in this verse. Once, there was the code, and it's birth was the genesis of this verse.

Nobody knows who created the code, or why it was created to be so. Some say, the struggle against it's own evil, is the mandate of our will, but who can really tell? None but it's own existence is known about it, even still.

While it's origins is shrouded in history, "the Code" created its foothold on our world. Strange that so many would call it an abominable, sickened and purely evil miasma, but few knew the truth, which I dare not tell right now, lest the world descends into chaos again.

The creation was named, amongst us ninja, as "The RNG - Random Number Generator". It was Luck, it was the Will to Live and Die, and it was the Divine Rules of the World. Few managed to see the core of it, and even fewer managed to stay sane.

At first, "the Code" was unsatisfied by the "awesomelessness" of the RNG, and thus was created the "Fail"...counterpart of "Awesome", those beings were the first to exist in the miasma of us ninjas. The elements in which this world was born, and the elements in which created the dogmatic duality of every single term to be called as the good and evil in this world.

The Code struck The RNG with eleven verses of Fail (Noobness, Clumsiness, Forgetfulness, Weakness, Trollness, Nessness, Emoness, Loliness, Skulkiness, Perviness, and the most powerful one, Gnosticiness), thus turning the RNG into what the common people know as today: An abonimable, sickened and purely evil miasma, who intends to destroy the livelihoods of everyone alive, including this world, to sate his endless hunger.

That statement, as you'd expect, is incurably, and thankfully, false. Being the divine will which was strayed away from its original purpose, RNG started to wreak havoc upon the very world which humans only started to arise to power. The land which we know as "Wasteland", was the glorious first homeland of the ninja which, "neither Sun stopped shining, Wind stopped breezing, and Sea stopped flowing." thus glorifying the land.

Original records don't speak of the name of the land, but they give the means of restoring it, which will be explained unto the further chapters.

It is the first "Reckoning" as we know, when RNG destroyed "the Land" by failing every single work those humans were doing, along with the fact them suffering from the eleven kinds of fail that struck the land like a curse. It wasn't too long before humans shouted to the heavens, crying "H3LP PlZ!", "OMGWTFBBQ'D!" and "HaX0r! Pwn'd O_o", likelihoods of the pre-reckoning ninja asking for help from the divinity they weren't aware of existing.

And then, it came. The Prophet. The Greatest Ninja Ever To Live (yep, capitals). The Carrier of the Eleven. Evil's Bane, and the Bane of Evil.

The Flash.

It is said by the Legacilogists, that their bloodline descends form his genes. But it is also said by the Franklin Alliance that, the Flash isn't human, and not of this world either. And those in the Franklin Alliance that which have the Legacy's Line claim that, it is the Avatar of the Code, or as it is known in common, the Code in "Flash". But we can truely assume that, it is the opposite of what RNG is.

Flash is seen as a human, with spiky blonde hair, and the awesomest coat on the verse. Hell, when you have to talk about The Flash, you'd see that everything about him is Awesome. The Flash is the "Chaotic Guardian" of this world, bestowed unto him the eleventy kinds of Awesome, mysterious items and "states" descending from the Code itself. These states and items, are still on debate. Some say that it is the salvaged parts of the Phases, the strongest minions of the RNG, and some say that it is connected to the original gold constellations, consisting of the Golden Bands, Stars and Collars of Courage, Power and Wisdom, along with the ancestors of the Polar Star Weapons and Regalia Armors.

And so the Flash became known upon this universe, bent on rescuing the Land and its inhabitants. Thus he made battle with the RNG on the Land.

The most trustworthy record regarding this battle, "Epitaph of the Twilight" speak of the battle being joined in a "Sickened" land, calling the RNG as "the Imprisoned" and the Flash as "The Fallen Angel". It is a known mythological fact that the battled ensued for 10 days, but on the eleventh day, as the day of secret luck and occult, it is told that the power of Flash doth fall, on the eleventh minute of the eleventh hour, and the return of a being called "eleven tails". It is assumed that, however, the batlle was victorious to neither, as their collision exploded the Land, turning the Land into what we know today as the Wasteland.

The "Eleven Tails" statement, could be metaphorical, or purely pragmatistic to some. It is regarded as a general allegory, that if we allow our souls to let in the Fail, then we're doomed to receive the wrath of the RNG. But there were some who sought out the Tails, whose "tail" shall be explained in further.

For now however, the main history of the ninja begins.

Up to now, the chronology was purely fact-fictious. However, only after the battle of the twilight could we gather strong, and trustworthy evidence on the ninja history.

It is a known fact that the first leaders of the humanity as we know it, are "*Sokudou no EvilTaxi", "*Kuchikan no Dakralai" and "*Miryoku no JKeezer". These men, feeding their souls upon the scraps of awesome left after the battle, gained new powers, and choices that altered the wave of the verse...thus becoming the first ninjas.

They toured around the world, searching for people like them and gaining new supporters and allies alike, consisting Celeste, Drazhar, AgentBrand, Hungry, Aliceowl, Shikageru, McSmashy and Uzuki, the legendary figures who are known as " Noborushi no Hachijinshu*", the ninja who tore up the world, creating their own calamity to catch a glimpse of the Flash to receive the bits of his power. They created, in order, 11 villages: "Random, Andromeda, Alt, Imaginary, TFF, Deadly, Phoenix, Hirogama, Waterfall, Blazon and the Wiki". Thus was the birth of the first alliance of the ninja.

Ah, if only 't would have stood that way...

The separation of ideas consisting of going through "the Impossible Mission" or not, started the breakthrough of the first Ninja World War, known as the "Randromeda Wars". It is recorded in the First Grand Library of the Wiki Village, that people considered EvilTaxi and Dakralai as "RNG and Flash reborn" when fighting. Regardless of the catastrophic battle, it is a known fact that Dakralai prevailed, destroying the Random village through the "Impossible Mission" to further his power and exiling EvilTaxi to an unknown period of time.

And then the bickering began again, even faster than the previous ones...

First was Aliceowl and the village, Hirogama. Even though she had gone through the Mission, her point of view concerning the growth of the ninja in numbers was...conservative. And because of her selective thoughts, she and her village had been severely punished, reasons being kept to the prosecutors themselves, and her stature of "Unique Kaiju" being removed.

And then came the others...Lafiel, Vysaga, AzoJason...these honourable men, even if they managed to catch the title of being the strongest amongst their kin, had driven the world into an age of ninjas, recruiting every kinds of men and women alike unto the ranks of the ninja, while opening new pathways to ruin, war and inbalance of fail and awesome.

We are practically in the Third Age of the Shinobi right now, after the Second Ninja World War, which resulted in the creation of the Pizzawitch Corporation, an international organization which is the only military the villages can ever hope to trust, since only ninjas whose awesome are above 250 Lucemeters* are allowed in the corps. And here I am, stuck in one of the many cushy offices of the Subwire village, an "immortalized" village which is ruled by the second generation ninja (11-100) Hitomi B-sama...

These chronicles are going to take an eternity to write, aren't they? Oh well, at least I have my milkshake and TACOS...no wait, not the person one! NoOoOoOOO!

Oh well...at least it's going to be fun...

* * *

**Yep! That's it, and not a bad start, innit?**

**Now, there are a few reasons as to why I didn't mention the Loop factor or the 11DBHK. It's because they aren't really known in the world yet, and they'll be mentioned in the later chapters.**

**As to why I simply "changed" the history, I simply needed a Masquerade-like beginning in the history; you know, all the generation stuff mixed with a bit of mythology and voila!**

**Don't fret though, even though it's sloppy, it will get better, I promise. This is me writing with a head full of antibiotics and pain killers you know ^_^**

**See that, 11DBHK? HA! Beat mine if you dare (victorious smirk) :D**

**Thanks for reading, and reviewing if you'd so nicely please u_u**

**Ja ne!**

**Kaidamaru of the Subwire Village  
**


End file.
